Pickpocket Bus Ride
by Neon Douche
Summary: I could just charge you of attempted theft and molestation... but that'd be a bit rash. Pudd. Rated 'T' for VERY suggestive material.


Pickpocket Bus Ride  
**  
****Summary:** I could just charge you of attempted theft and molestation... but that'd be a bit rash. Pudd.  
**  
****A/N:**Get this, this was inspired by a bus ride I recently had.

* * *

It was early in the morning, six in the morning. Harry Judd waited at the bus stop that was conveniently station right outside of his apartment complex. He was waiting for a bus, not one of those cheap buses that go place to place between cities but one of those cross-country buses, with comfortable seats and their own bathrooms and stuff. Now why was he packed for what seemed for a three day trip? He was on his way over to a friend's birthday party, which he nearly forgot about.

Harry sighed and smacked himself. He almost forgot that in a few days was March 12th, specifically his best friends 26th birthday. He himself being 26 going 27 in December later this year. He'd have to stop at the local department store on his way to Danny's then. He packed clothes, good for three days because it had been a while since he and Danny had hung out. About two years actually.

Harry clutched his hoodie as the bus rounded a turn and headed towards him. Pennsylvanian Springs were fairly warm so why bring a hoodie? Well the bus' air conditioning was usually at full blast and it's quite a few ways from here to Manhattan, where Danny lives. Harry stands up and puts on his blue, white, green and yellow striped hoodie before stepping onto the bus.

He paid the toll and walked down the aisle to take his seat. (**A/N:**I'm not gonna lie, right here while typing that sentence I wrote, "-walked down the aisle to say his vows and make the commitment of his life.) While heading to a desired seat he scanned the bus of its other passengers. Having been robbed before (he was fairly wealthy, having grown up in a posh district and he being a highly paid doctor) you'd have to survey every person with you. There was a business man, an old lady with some bags with her, some teenage girls that were chattering amongst themselves and a purple-haired teenage boy in the seat behind his own. Intrigued by the boy, he studied him more.

The boy had a hood over his head and was calmly looking out the window whilst listening to music. He had lost blue eyes, a slight tan, lip ring, studs on his ears. His clothing; underneath the hoodie seemed to be a Hurley t-shirt, colored ocean blue, black skinny's (or were they women's jeggings?), and black sneakers. He had mystery written all over him. A mystery he wanted to solve, he wanted to see how someone so... attractive can be so, conservative.

Harry sat in the seat in next to the boy and sighed. He rested his head and he felt his eyes droop a bit; work really did take a toll on him. But before he can fall into slumber his iPhone rang, Danny was calling apparently.

"Hey Haz!" Six years in the USA and his Bolton accent never faded. "When you getting here? What time?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. My car's in the shop so I had to take the bus. I'll be over in a few hours." Harry replied.

"Kay!" Danny said.

"DANNY! QUICKLY IN THE LIVING ROOM, THERE'S A SPIDER!" Tom, Danny's boyfriend, cried. He and Danny chuckled at Tom's wimpy-ness, Tom had never really been the toughest in the trio but that's what made him lovable.

"Well you heard him, duty calls!" And Danny hung up. Harry smiled and shoved his iPhone in the pocket of his hoodie. He adjusted his position, getting it right so he can fall asleep comfortably and within minutes he did.

* * *

He had restrained himself long enough. Everyone had gone; it was just the bus driver and the two of them. The purple-haired teen decided to take action.

* * *

Harry shifted as he felt... hands maybe? Why was his penis painfully hard? Well roaming his body, specifically his stomach and crotch… were hands! Harry's eyes snapped open and he was met by equally shocked blue eyes. The boy above him tried to get up but he was kept still by Harry's strong grip... and who's says a doctor can't be fit and hot, doctors need to make a good example to their patient's right?

"L-let me go!" The purple-haired teen said. Harry recognized the purple-hair that belonged to the boy he saw earlier, what he also recognized was the iPhone 5 the boy was currently holding. Harry's eyes darkened and he snapped at the younger teen.

"What are you doing?" He questioned quietly not wanting the bus driver or anyone else to get involved.

"Nothing! I-I swea-r!" The boy complained. "I'm sorry just let me go! I'll give you your phone back."

Harry hushed the boy, asking him (with a bit of force of course) to tone down his voice. The boy nodded silently. Harry grabbed his phone back but did not release the boy, instead he pulled him closer. Making the boy lean on his shoulder, Harry leaning on the window.

"Let me go! We had deal!" The boy whined again.

"I never agreed to anything." Harry whispered into his ear, making the other gulp. "I could just charge you of attempted theft and molestation..."

"P-please no..." The boy whimpered.

"...but that'd be a bit rash." Harry flipped the boy around. Now, Harry was leaning against the window with a boy whom he just met, whom he found attractive, lying on top of him. The boy gasped at this action and blushed furiously. Harry licked his lips.

"A-and what do you plan to do with m-me?" He asked Harry. This was it. He led the both of them to the rather small restroom at the back at the bus. He shoved the boy inside the cramp space and headed inside with him.

"Maybe I'll return the favor... and more." Harry said lustfully.

"Wha-what!?" He stuttered. He was silenced by a harsh kiss by Harry. He pulled away and smiled.

"I'm Harry? Yours?"

"D-Dougie, sir..." Dougie replied, looking up at Harry lustfully.

"Sexy." They leaned in again to kiss and the rest of the bus ride was... bumpier than usual for the next few hours.


End file.
